A Brand New World
by RainbowFez
Summary: The world shifts and 12 villains find themselves in a new dimension. Some try to figure out what has happened. Others take the opportunity to gain power. And some just want to kill. The twelve all differ in their goals, ideals and plans. They share only two things. They share the name Midoriya and have killed the two people they hated most. Deku/Todoroki multiple villain Dekus


**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES**

**AN:** This is going to be a pretty long story and I wont be able to post regularly. I might post three chapters one week and two the next month. I have a busy schedule and will write when I can. If I don't post for a while I have not forgotten. I'm taking three masters classes this coming semester and have other responsibilities on top of that.

**AN 2: **There will be Deku/Todoroki however it will not come about till later in the story.

* * *

First off if you didn't read the authors notes do it now. It has important information. Sorry for the inconvenience

The sharp sound of lighting filled the silent ally. The ground seemed to ripple and the brick walls of the surrounding building shuttered. A flash of blue light blinded everything. It faded as quickly as it came, plunging the night back into darkness. A dark figure stood, hunched over against a wall breathing heavily. His green eyes lit up in anger. Silently he stood, brushing off the purple dust that now covered his white shirt and black vest. Someone could mistake him as simply a man going to an elegant party. The annual hero gala was today after all. Of course no one would make such a mistake. Everyone knew the face of Izuku Midoriya.

He frowned. It was night. Moments ago the noonday sun was shining down on him and the hero he had pinned to a wall. A quirk was used, and a powerful one at that. His eyes dared around, ears listening for movement. The ally was silent. He could rule out transportation. He was in the same ally he had started in. Time travel was a possibility, but those quirks were extremely rare. In a flash he pulled a knife from inside his vest and flung it at the wall where Present Mic had been. The metal clanged against the wall. So it wasn't a perception or illusion quirk.

He glanced around one more time before silently moving forward. He peaked out of the ally and froze. Normally this would never happen. Izuku was prepared for all possibilities and never wavered or felt genuine surprise. However the impossible walked only a block away. Even at this distance he could recognize the flaming form of Endeavor. He shook himself and slipped back into the alley. Half of his mind payed attention to the world around him while the other reviewed a memory from years ago.

Endeavor's broken body lay beneath his red dress shoe. His skin was pale and ice creeped across his chest. He would no doubt get frostbite if he live through this day. Of course he wouldn't.

"I'll take it from here boys" Izuku called, holding a hand to stop the three ice users and his favorite shapeshifter. His hand lowered and grasped the black gun that was attached to his belt. "You put up a surprisingly good fight Enji Todoroki but your even weaker than you spawn. He filled the trigger and the bullet found it's way dead center in the man's forehead. Izuku shot three more bullets in quick succession. Better to be thorough. There were some powerful healing quirks.

Yes, the man died. There was no way he could survive even with multiple healing quirks. And he sure as hell wouldn't be going on patrol even if he did survive this long. Time travel was looking better. He adjusted his suite one more time before turning in the opposite direction and walking away. He stayed to the shadows even though the streets were as empty as ever. It was best not to engage with heroes. He could take down most heroes even without his quirk users but even he had difficulty when four or more went after him. A quirkless supervillain can only do so much without backup.

* * *

The sound of lighting cracked through the empty warehouse. The ground rippled and the boxes scattered across the floor shook dangerously. A bright blue light followed, filling the room with blinding light. As it receded a figure was visible on it's hands and knees gasping for breath.

Green eyes shot open and the figure jumped to it's feet. Their hands raised, bringing with them bright red flames. Within seconds the warehouse was filled with a raging inferno, leaving only a single woman unburned, her long green hair swaying behind her as she walked. She got to the big metal doors and flung them open as if it was nothing. The fire spread outside, engulfing the garbage and litter that cluttered the streets.

"What the hell is going on" she snarled. Her bright green eyes narrowed. The stars were wrong. They were positioned as if they were in summer, not late fall as it had been a second before. The temperature had also skyrocketed. It felt good on her exposed skin. Her skintight green outfit could easily be considered scanty. After all it may completely cover her lower body but left the majority of her boobs free to the air. She actually got the idea from a Ms. Momo Yaoyorozu. She even let her "escape" from her inspiration, not without loosing a lot of blood of course, it was one of her most useful quirks. She glanced around before reaching for the relatively small green box that was attached to her belt. She flipped the cloth lid opened and sighed. Her injector and blood was still there, lined up in rows of tiny marked vials.

Speedily she took off through the streets lined with warehouses and abandoned building, lit up in glorious sunset color from the flames that spread quickly across the old structures. She would find whoever put her in this predicament and discover just what was going on, even if she had to torture them for answers. Hopefully she would have to torture them for answers. Deku was known for her interesting ways of getting information. With one final running start she jumped, cringing slightly at the pain of her glorious butterfly wing growing out of her back. The wind took her and she shot upward.

* * *

A bright blue light faded, leaving a short figure decked in all black, his cape fluttering in the breeze. His eyes widened behind his mask. His warehouse was destroyed. The tanks where his Nomus once slept were gone. The chair where his master once sat, contemplating the fall of All Might was crushed bello rubble. A deadly growl escaped All for One's clenched teeth. He raised a single finger and the dilapidated building reformed, creaking as pieces too far away were rebuilt from the very air that surrounded them.

All For One wasn't sure how to feel. He was gone from his world. That much was obvious. He could hear the thoughts of those within a mile of him, read their memories and alter anything he desired. All Might was still alive. The League of Villains had been defeated. His followers were scattered, living the lives they had before he'd kidnaped them and reshaped their minds. Absentmindedly All For One scratched his scalp having to pull to get his fingers out of the green mess of tangles that would not leave even with the most expensive products. In truth, though he would never admit it, All for One had spent months, his main goal to find someone with a quirk that could straighten his hair. Shockingly there didn't seem to be a single quirk in Japan that would help him.

All For One sat down in his master's chair and removed his mask, revealing the face of a once quirkless boy, just a deku that would have amounted to nothing if his master hadn't recognized his talents. Izuku Midoriya pulled his thoughts from the now dead man. Even with immortality quirks he was powerless when slain in the sight of Eraserhead. Thankfully all the pro hearos who had participated in the raid experienced long painful deaths.

His hands fiddled aimlessly as he searched around him for a bystander with a useful quirk. He could not leave this place yet. He could see another Izuku Midoriya in the minds of those who saw UA's sports festival. This world was twisted if he ended up a hero. Especially since the quirk his double possessed was obviously the one his master had tried to obtain for generation and the one he destroyed when he felt the death of allmight was more important than a single quirk. To this day he did not regret his decision, but this looked like a chance to complete his master's last quest and honor him one last time.

As Izuku Midoriya, a hero in training slept soundly in his dorm room twelve other Midoriyas stood up and took in a new world.


End file.
